kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Seo Ti-Ah
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Seo Ti-Ah *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Tiara *'Age:' 22 [ int. ] *'Date of Birth:' 12 February 1996 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Los Angeles, USA *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English *'Career:' *'Model:' Jung Jinsoul ---- *'Personality:' Ti-Ah is a diligent young woman who's drive to succeed and make everyone proud of her is central to her personality. Humble as can be, it often takes people telling her that she's allowed to be prideful for her to actually be proud over some of her achievements. Though strong and confident on stage as Tiara, Ti-Ah is relatively meek and mellow, choosing to be warm-hearted and soft-spoken. She's one to avoid conflict if she can help it and would much rather resolve any issues with a good sing song. When angered or upset, she likes to remove herself from the situation and vent by walking around a locked room and having multiple conversations with herself. One day she'd like to visit a therapist but she knows that's definitely not in order just yet. *'History:' Seo Ti-Ah was born as Tia Seo to Leonardo and Elise Seo in Los Angeles, California. Her parents, second-generation Korean-Americans, were already parents to twins Daniel and Minnie and the conception of Ti-Ah had been a surprise. Though overjoyed, as parents would be, Elise's pregnancy stalled the family's plans for Leonardo had been given an unmissable job opportunity in Seoul, South Korea and the pregnancy had deemed Elise unable to fly. Not wanting his wife to be alone in LA by herself, the family remained stationary for the next nine months. As soon as Ti-Ah was born, however, the family moved and Ti-Ah would become the one out of her siblings with the strongest Korean influence in her childhood. In an attempt to ensure that each of their children were different, Leonardo and Elise pushed them into different spheres of interests. All was down to the children themselves, but the parents helped nudge them here and there to ensure a consolidated interest. Daniel took up sports, seemingly having a natural flair for rugby; Minnie found academics to be a breeze and became the sibling that Daniel and Ti-Ah would go to for help and Ti-Ah, finally, found her affinity in music. From a young age she was able to recite melodies with ease and it became obvious early on that her voice wasn't one to be overlooked so simply. As she grew older, she found a passion for playing the violin and piano. Those two, paired alongside her constant singing, made the Seo house a very audibly pleasant place to be. Attending a school specifically for her musical abilities, in Ti-Ah's opinion, was the best thing she had ever done. Not only was she able to hone her skills further but, more importantly, it was where she got scouted for the very first time. Now, Ti-Ah had been scouted before on a number of occasions. Once by Prism Entertainment as she was walking in the local shopping centre and another by Rainbow Entertainment when she and her mother went to see one of their older groups perform live. Given her age, barely 10 at either time, she declined. Lunar Records, by far the leading entertainment label in Korea at the time, scouted her at a talent show her school had put on. Singing alongside her friend's cello playing, Ti-Ah won the competition with ease and was promptly offered a card on the spot. It took some persuasion on her parents' parts to let her go through with it but, with a lot of pouting and being mopey, Ti-Ah attended an audition, passed, and became a trainee at Lunar Records. From twelve till sixteen, Ti-Ah was a diligent trainee at Lunar Records. Though she never slacked off during her vocal lessons, she put her all into the dancing and odd rap lessons she received, wanting to be extremely well-rounded. It was obvious from the way that the trainers treated her that she was a favourite for the next debuting group, despite how long she had been training. From her first month at Lunar to her final, she was considered a prime person to debut in the company's next girl group. Though she undoubtedly felt pride, Ti-Ah always remained humble, choosing instead to focus on herself and how she could improve rather than indulge in the glory her fellow trainees seemed to basque her in. Although she never envisioned herself leaving Lunar Records, Ti-Ah made the move when she was sixteen. For a few months she had been in a project group alongside six other female trainees for debut. Hype around their debut was considerable, given that their sunbaes, Nebula and Halo, had been received so well. The girl group, CosMic, got incredibly close to debuting until the company pulled it at the last second. Feeling defeated and, for a lack of a better term, used, Ti-Ah left her company in search for somewhere else to train, refusing to give up on her dream. Choosing the slightly newer Alpha Entertainment in hopes that there would be less trainees there and thus a greater chance of debuting quicker, Ti-Ah auditioned and was genuinely shocked to be accepted. She had been told by some trainers at Lunar Records upon leaving that she was beyond the sell by date of prospective trainees and that nobody would want to train her. Needless to say that, when Alpha Entertainment did sign her on, she put her everything into training. It's paid off too - in 2014 she debuted as Tiara, the leader, main vocalist and face of Echo, Alpha's first group. It took a while for the girls to garner popularity but now? Now she's in one of the top girl groups of the game. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Vocal *'Training Period:' 2 years [ had done 4 years at Lunar Records ] *'Casted On:'June 2012 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Echo *'Position (If Applicable):' Leader & Main Vocalist of Echo *'Training Period:' *'Casted On:' *'Dramas or Movies:' *'Main Group (Who they tend to most):' *'Time Working for the Company:' ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' Ti-Ah wanted a fresh start in a new company away from her old one; she thought the newer company ran by a woman seemed to be the most inviting option. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Tiah takes little notice of the Big Three rivalry, choosing instead to focus on Echo and their endeavours more so than anything else. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions